


On A Run

by Bennyhatter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A walker made them do it, Begging, Biting, Bottom Daryl, First Time, For so many reasons, Gift!Fic, M/M, Marking, PWP, Rough Sex, Top Rick, Unsafe Sex, Virgin Daryl, no seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/pseuds/Bennyhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Rick go on a run together. It ends with Daryl getting fucked against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knottedstring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedstring/gifts).



> For Natty, who doesn't even know me and wrote me amazing sub!Daryl smut! ;u;
> 
> Welcome to the family, graham cracker! I hope you like your gift!

When it finally comes to a head - and really, it was only a matter of time before one of them snapped - it's at the worst possible moment. But then, in the apocalypse, there's no longer such a thing as _good_ moments anymore, not really. There are days that are more bearable than others, and times when they can laugh and smile and _pretend_ until the walkers build up along the fences again and peace slips away to become a distant memory once more. There is them, and the dead, and even though the earth turns and the seasons change, nothing is the _same_.

It happens on a run. That should be telling enough, but it's too familiar now - everything _always_ happens on a run. It's just the two of them this time, which isn't as regular a thing as it used to be since the day Rick tucked away his colt and pulled on gardening gloves. This time, though, what they're looking for is formula, and Daryl knows Rick well enough by know to know that the man will put his children before anything else; even though one of them might not be his.

The walker takes them by surprise, because Rick is too busy stuffing bags full of baby supplies and Daryl is too busy watching the play of Rick's muscles along his strong forearms and the ripple of the man's shoulders beneath his tight t-shirt. When it comes down to it, all the blame belongs on Daryl's shoulders, because he _knows_ better but it's _Rick_ , and he's been battling his feelings for his friend for so long he's almost forgotten a time where he _didn't_ look at the former deputy and _want_ so badly he went cross-eyed.

He goes down with a snarled, " _Shit!_ " and already has his knife in hand when Rick throws the reanimated corpse to the side and stabs it through the eye with his machete before it can recover enough for another lunge. Daryl could stab _himself_ he's so goddamn pissed, because he _knows_ better by now, but then Rick looks at him with eyes that are so dark and fierce, his chest heaving, that Daryl freezes and his mouth goes as dry as the Sahara.

"Rick," he rasps, licking his lips, and he can _feel_ the tension snap like a branch. It's the only warning he gets before Rick hauls him to his feet and shoves him face-first against the closest wall.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again," Rick growls in his ear, and Daryl feels the lust surge through him like a wave. His knees go weak and his cock gets hard so fast it makes him dizzy, and when Rick presses up against him close enough that not even a slip of paper can come between them, he feels an answering hardness grind against his ass.

" _Rick_ ," Daryl gasps this time, and it's already high and more of a whine as he grinds back against Rick's cock and feels an empty sort of throbbing low in his abdomen. "Rick, what're ya doin', man?"

"What we've both wanted for too goddamn long," the man replies, and strong hands are already unbuckling his belt and dragging down his zipper before Daryl manages to find his voice around another soft, _needy_ sound.

"Rick, I ain't never-"

"I know," Rick cuts him off, and Daryl's trembling like a leaf in the wind even as he claws at the wall, desperate for something to hold onto. A hot hand grips the back of his neck to hold him in place and the sound he makes is more like a desperate sob. Rick's answering rumble blows hot air against the sensitive shell of his ear and makes the archer shiver harder. "Do you have any idea how hot it is to know I'm the first one to get to do this, darlin'?" The words are breathed against his too-hot skin, and Daryl turns to bite at Rick's mouth and lap greedily with his tongue until Rick reprimands him with a nip and leads him into a proper kiss. When he tries to turn around, the hand on his nape tightens and he immediately goes limp like his strings have been cut.

"Good boy," Rick murmurs, and then his hand curls around Daryl's cock and _squeezes_ , and he cries out brokenly as he comes so hard his vision blacks out.

Fingers slip into his open mouth, and he sucks his own bitter cum from them with a whine as Rick's hand relaxes against the back of his neck and slides down his spine soothingly.

"Wanna stop here, Daryl? We're not exactly in the safest place right now, darlin'."

" _Don't you fucking dare_ ," he growls once Rick's fingers slip away, turning around and shoving his jeans the rest of the way down before reaching out to start on Rick's belts. "Finish what ya started, Grimes, or I swear ta god I'll shoot ya in the ass with a bolt."

"I just bet you will." Hands join his, and together they get Rick's jeans and boxers down. When his cock is free, long and bobbing and _thick_ , Daryl's mouth goes dry all over again before flooding with saliva. He wants that in his mouth - wants to fucking _choke_ himself on it. Right now, though, he needs it in his ass more, so he ducks his head and steals a quick kiss before turning around and slamming his palms against the wall.

"Fuck me. _Now_."

"Demanding, for a virgin." Rick sounds as turned on as Daryl feels, though, and his eyebrows rise when he hears the click of a cap until he glances over and realizes that the rack of lube and condoms is _right beside them_.

"Would almost think you planned thi- shit! _Ahhn_ ," he moans, his forehead impacting solidly with the drywall as one of Rick's slicked fingers pushes inside of him. He has to smirk faintly at the easy slide - he may be a virgin, but he still _plays_ \- but then Rick makes a noise that has Daryl biting his lip and rolling his hips back to try and get the man deeper. "Fuck, c'mon, Rick. Ain't gonna _break_ ," he whimpers - actually _whimpers_ , and he'd be mortified if Rick didn't make the most _sinful_ sound and curl in a second finger beside the first. He hooks them expertly, like he _knows_ , and Daryl goes up onto his toes with a desperate shout as the man nails his prostate and puts enough pressure against the gland to make Daryl nearly _cry_. Tears build, and he tries to blink them away until he forgets _everything_ when Rick's fingers spread wide and a third finger slides home, and it's _not enough_.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Rick growls, and Daryl's head is hanging between his outstretched arms, mouth wide open and drool dripping onto his shirt as he pants and keens and _writhes_.

" _Fuck me_ ," he begs, spreading his legs as wide as he can and twisting his hips. He punches the wall, trying to find _some_ way to ground himself, but he's lost anew with every twist and drag of Rick's clever fingers until his cock is leaking again and he's so desperate he can't even try to stifle his sounds. He thinks he can hear a walker banging against the windows of the store, but then Rick's fingers are gone and he's clenching down around nothing and he _can't take it anymore_. "Rick!"

"Shh, I got you, darlin'. There you go. I've got what you need, Daryl. Deep breath."

It's shaky and too quick, but Daryl sucks in a too-deep breath like he's dying. He barely hears Rick's murmured _good boy_ , because then the man's hot, blunt cockhead is pushing inside of him and Daryl's mouth opens so wide his jaw aches as he throws his head back and stares at the ceiling without seeing anything.

Rick's voice is in his ear, _"God, look at you, so fucking perfect taking me, Daryl,"_ but it's like he's hearing it from far away, everything muffled by the roar of blood in his ears and the heavy thump of his pulse in his throat. Rick's hips press against Daryl's ass, the man is _inside him_ , and his own hips snap back so hard at the thought of that that he almost knocks them both off balance.

" _Move_ ," he grits out, and his voice is deep and _wrecked_ , but then Rick is pulling back and he's shuddering apart at the thick, heavy drag inside of himself; every buzzing spark against his prostate, every slam of Rick's hips as he thrusts back in. The archer reaches back and fists a hand in the man's wild curls, desperate for _something_ to hold onto while his other hand flexes uselessly against the wall.

"Gonna," he whines, and Rick bites at his sweaty neck - noses aside his shirt to find a better spot to latch on and _suck_. "Fuck, Rick, _please_ , gotta-"

"Do it, Daryl. Paint the wall, let me see it," his friend _purrs_ , and the next thrust is angled perfectly. Rick _batters_ against his prostate, and Daryl's whole body seizes before his hips jerk helplessly and he comes all over the wall, just like Rick has told him to. Rick bites at the bruise he's made, and Daryl swears he can feel the man's cock twitch and swell as he tightens around it. Rick shoves him forward with his _pelvis_ and rides his ass so hard Daryl thinks he'll have bruises from it, and when that cock finally leaves he feels the last few streaks of cum splatter against his ass and thighs as Rick marks him a little more.

Daryl slumps against the wall, panting raggedly and still clenching down around nothing sporadically as the last of the aftershocks roll through him. When he feels like he can move without embarrassing himself, he turns around and pulls Rick into a kiss that's more a clumsy mashing of lips until they figure out what works best for them and roll together as seamlessly as they always have in every other circumstance.

"You gonna do this again?" Daryl asks once they pull apart, and the archer knows Rick is a good, _honorable_ man, but he also knows what _he_ is and isn't, and he's not one to get his hopes up when he's had long enough to learn better.

"Every single day I breathe, if you'll let me," Rick rumbles, and the way he cups Daryl's face is so tender and _loving_ that he feels his breath catch sharply before nuzzling against the broad, warm palm and offering a barely-there smile.

"Should be gettin' back," he murmurs. "Li'l Asskicker should be gettin' hungry soon, I bet."

"Yeah," his friend agrees, and he leans forward for one more kiss that Daryl matches with all of the things he cannot say, and then they separate so they can make themselves presentable again. They each grab a duffle, Daryl lifts his crossbow, and they share a brief look before making their way toward the front of the store. Daryl feels the well-fucked ache deep inside of himself, can feel Rick's cum and the lube still wet between his thighs, and his smile is small but pleased as he follows his friend out into the Georgia sunlight.


End file.
